


Sweet 18

by Milfheswaran



Series: Connverse Smut [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blizzards, Condoms, Cuddling, F/M, connversebomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: Steven gives Connie a present in her 18th birthday.





	

Steven and Connie were kissing in the now abandoned Beach House. Her eighteenth birthday party had ended up couple of hours earlier when Garnet suddenly decided to take all the other gems to a mission on the other side of the world.

A blizzard had started to blow around Beach city, leaving the pair of young adults trapped under the snow with each other inside the temple.

So now they had the perfect chance to do what they have been postponing by almost two years.

They had reached into his bed, and were rolling on it as their tongues danced around each other within the shared space if their mouths.

"Steven..." Connie gasped when he broke the kiss to breathe. "I'm ready."

He nodded in response before they began to strip out of their clothes despite the cold outside.

Steven and Connie had already explored their bodies beforehand, they knew what place they should touch to drive the other one insane.

He nibbled on her exposed collarbone before slowly moving down, leaving a trail of kisses that ended up with a chaste kiss to her clitoris that made Connie shudder.

Connie's hand kept Steven's head in its respective place in-between her legs as He probed and explored her vagina with his tongue.

She shuddered at the slippery sensation that having Steven's tongue inside her gave her as he ate her out, giving her more anticipation for what was going to come next.

Steven raised from her lower parts to kiss Connie, smearing her juices on her lips before reaching out to his nightstand, opening a drawer of his and pulling out a small box of condoms from it.

He carefully ripped it's plastic bag to expose the small latex cover to the air. He was about to put it on when Connie gently took his hand and snatched the condom.

"Here, let me." She said before carefully unrolling it around his erection. She also took the chance to give him some quick strokes at him before he stopped her.

"No No." He said. "Today is your birthday, Connie, and this is my present for you."

"Well, I'm the birthday girl, so I get to do whatever I want." She teased him.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he leant towards her face to kiss her.

Steven placed himself above her, aligning his length to Connie's entrance. The cold air surrounding them and the situation as a whole made them shiver with anticipation.

He pushed towards her slowly at first, trying to be as gentle with her as possible. Her tight walls stretching in order to receive him.

"Ah!" Connie gasped as he sheathed himself deep inside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, Steven." She reassured him. "Can you please move up a little?"

Steven nodded in response before beginning to slowly moving back an forth against her.

Her walls tightened up around him due to their disuse. The sensation of Steven stroking her deepest and most intimate parts sent sparks through her entire body.

"C-can you please pick up the pace?" She asked him.

He wordlessly agreed, steadily gaining speed in hus thrusting.

The heat radiating from them had managed to fog the windows next to the bed. Their breath had become as frantic and desperate as Steven's movements.

"S-Steven!" She exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna come!"

"M-Me too, Connie." He said panting.

Steven kept pressing inside her clenching walls, the thin latex barrier covering his length helped him to slide swiftly inside Connie, whose insides tugged hardly on Steven as they both reached their limit.

The pair cried each other's name as they came together. Steven sheathed deep inside her as their orgasms faded.

Exhausted, Steven pulled out from her and removed the now filled condom before disposing it.

They gave each other a tired grin before the cold of the blizzard bit at their exposed skin.

Without a second thought, Steven pulled out his warmest comforter and covered Connie's exhausted body to shield her from the winter's cold. He later joined her in the bed, cuddling to restore their body heat quickly.

"Did you liked my gift?" Steven whispered at her ear.

Connie grabbed his large hands with her slender ones, gently caressing them with her fingertips.

"Of course I did...." She turned her head and pressed her lips on his. "Thank you."

They remained in bed until they drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy connversebomb everyone!!


End file.
